1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a stir device for a base of an integrated circuit chip, and particularly to a stir device, in which at least a tooth part on an actuation rod thereof to accommodate a meshing recess disposed at a receiving space on an upper cover of the base such that a type of gear driving can be formed to allow the upper cover displacing horizontally with connecting pins on the integrated circuit chip, which is inserted into the upper cover, being able to contact with the contacts inserted into the lower seat firmly.
2. Description of Related Art
Currently, the displacement way of an upper cover of the base on an integrated circuit chip usually applies the principle of a cam. Referring to FIG. 1, a stir device for moving the upper cover provides a push lever and an actuation rod, which are disposed with different axial lines. As soon as the push lever is turned, the actuation rod can actuate the upper cover to displace horizontally and connecting pins of an integrated circuit chip inserted into the upper cover can contact with contacts inserted into the lower seat.
However, the push lever does not join with the actuation rod so that the upper cover and the lower seat have to be made for accommodating the push lever and the actuation rod. Thus, it is tedious to design a proper mold tool for fabricating the upper cover and the lower seat so that the design cost and the production cost for the mold tool are high and it is hard for the mold tool to accommodate the structure configuration of the upper cover and the lower seat. If the dimensions of the independent actuation rod and the receiving space of the upper cover are designed incorrectly, it will result in either the upper cover is in a state of moving upward during being actuated to displace horizontally or connecting pins on the integrated circuit chip inserted into the upper cover is unable to contact with the contacts inserted into the lower seat firmly because of incorrect displacement distance of the upper cover.
Accordingly, an object of the present invention is to provide a stir device for a base on an integrated circuit chip, with which a type of gear drive is involved to allow an upper cover of the base displacing horizontally, so that connecting pins on the integrated circuit chip, which is inserted into, the upper cover, can firmly contact with the contacts inserted into the lower seat.
For reaching the preceding object, the stir device for a base on an integrated circuit chip includes a push lever and an actuation rod. The actuation rod has one or more tooth parts and the receiving space of the upper cover has a meshing recess to accommodate the one or more tooth parts. Therefore, once the push lever of the stir device is turned, the upper cover can displace horizontally such that connecting pins on an integrated circuit chip, which is inserted into the upper cover, can firmly contact with the contacts inserted into the lower seat.